How To Train Your Human
by YohoAruto
Summary: Hiccup, a black dragon with a sad tendency to get into trouble, has always been the outcast of his tribe. He can't fly. He can't breathe fire. He's not even as big or as strong as the other dragons. But after an incident with the legendary human called "The Night Fury" and actually befriending that very same human, his life took an unexpected turn. Dragon!Hiccup. Human!Toothless.
1. This is Berk

Me: I have been wanting to try this idea for a while now. I saw maybe a few Dragon!Hiccup fics and plenty of Human!Toothless fics but I wonder what would happen of the two traded spots? Like Hiccup becomes a dragon and Toothless became a human? Of course, a lot of things will have to change but I'm going to keep a few things canon. There are going to be rarely any type of romance considering this and that but I'll try to keep it as much as close to the story line as possible… yeah, that's going to be really tough. I'm not sure if I could continue this due to how busy I am but this is also to give some of you an idea for a fanfiction like this? If not, then I'll try to make weekly (most likely monthly) updates so I'm sorry for the wait beforehand.

(Btw for all of my other fans of my other stories. Yes, I know I need to update (whatever story I need to update) but it's junior year and I'm swamped. So I'm sorry for the long, very long, wait and I will get to them as soon as I can. As soon as I can. Which would probably be later.)

* * *

This is Berk

_This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing-to-death; not that freezing-to-death is a problem for us, of course. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. My Land –in a word?– sturdy. We have lived here for seven generations, but every single corner, nook, cranny, cliff, pillar, and land looks devastatingly worn over and burnt (it's wonder how most of the isle is still green with lush grass). We have fish we can fish, a few live stocks that are spread out among the green meadows, some wild animals we can hunt and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pest._

Hiccup's black-scaled cover head shot up as he can hear the cries of war coming from the shore of Berk advancing closer to the den of his people. In turn, the other dragons cried out their own battle cry, sounding the signal for another blood filled battle.

The black dragon shivered as he can smell the slight scent of blood though the battle is only just a few minutes in. He doesn't know whether it's his people's blood or whether it came from the furless monsters.

_You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. Even less so when you're a dragon._

_But we have-_

Hiccup instantly jumps up to his feet, scooting closer to the darkness and deeper into his cave-like den as he heard the voices of their intruders.

There, walking out in front at the entrance of his family's den, he saw the horrific, slightly ugly, creatures in all their bulky mass carrying weapons of iron (which he knows to be called _swords_ and _hammers_) looking quite intimidating with their fur-covered paws (_Feet_ he reminds himself), beefy forelegs (wait, they called them _arms_), horned helmets (the horns probably came from the dragons they killed themselves) and soft-looking fur on their face (they called them _beards_ if the dragon remembers specifically).

Hiccup couldn't help but make a quiet grumble of recognition, so quiet that he's pretty sure that only he could hear it, and close his eyes, knowing very well that his bright forest green eyes would give him away in the darkness.

If you translate the grumble from Dragonese to Norwegian, you would hear him whisper the word: _Humans_.

The black dragon's ears prop up as he heard a screech from a Self-Flamer (what they called the _Monstrous Nightmare_) and the men quickly scurried away from the cave as the very same dragon he had heard shot a stream of fire at them. Counting to ten, his ears wiggling slightly to catch any kind of noise that would warn him of imminent danger, he slowly treads towards the entrance of his den. And when he saw that the coast is clear, most of the dragons and the humans at the makeshift battle field located at the area full of natural pillars that is between the cliffs filled with the dens of dragons and the coast of Berk, he dash out and decided to join the war.

_Most people would leave- not us. We're Dragons. We have… possessiveness and stubbornness issues. Once we marked a territory, we wouldn't leave it unless otherwise (which is either death or banishment)._

Using his speed to his advantage, Hiccup made sure to keep himself in the shadows where there is less likely for a human to see him (or one of his people for that matter…) and ran towards Metal-Weapon-Research-Center (or Black Smith Shop, like where the humans would make their weapons), swiftly and silently dodging and weaving around humans and dragons through the uneven pillars of different sizes like a track course.

_My name is Hiccup. Great name, I know. But, it's not the worse. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls (though dragons are scarier than the two combined—it's mostly for the more troublesome hatchlings)._

Hiccup ducks as a female Spikesbearer (humans called them _Deadly Nadders_) swoops down towards a particular bulky female human, both screaming at the top of their lungs towards the other as if making some sort of contest over it. The black dragon has an urge to roll his eyes at the sight in his ever sarcastic ways (though he would never do that in front of most of the other dragons—they would trounce him) but continue on his way towards the Black-Smith Shop hoping to contribute to the war in some way.

After going deeper and deeper into the battle field, still somehow hidden in the undeveloped eyes of the humans (Hiccup pride himself on being one of the only dragons in the clan who can see clearly in the dark and at night—well, the only thing he could be prideful of), Hiccup heard the screeches and roars of dragons from above in the skies telling him to go back to his cave and question why in the Hel he is out here. Of course, being use to all the (albeit hurtful) jabs and complaints he had heard repeatedly since he was a hatchling, Hiccup ignored them.

Halfway in the battlefield, Hiccup narrowly dodges an aimed fireball that was obviously meant for the human with the scary-looking, worn-out battle axe.

_Like our charming Dragon demeanor wouldn't do that. _

"Mornin'!" Screamed the flying Bodyboulder who had shot the fireball from above (_Gronkles_ the humans called them) as he swooped in towards that very same human with vigor that only a dragon can contain.

Shaking his head slightly at how excited the dragon seemed to be, Hiccup continues to trek secretly towards his destination, not wanting to be seen by humans (he has pride that there hasn't been a human that had seen him yet—though others were quick to say that it gave him an advantage to hide his 'useless scaly butt' so that he wouldn't get in the way of anything) and a particular Self-Flamer…

On the way, more dragons began to realize his presence and many of them tried to discourage him by hissing and screeching for the fledgling to 'Go back to your den!' or 'Get out of here!' in a lovely subtle tone that is obviously implying that they do not want him to be out here. But that didn't deter him as much as the other criticisms and stabs he was given—not even when he ends up being pulled back from the same Self-Flamer he had been trying to avoid and narrowly missed an axe from splitting apart his chest.

"Hiccup!" The dragon who held that name flinch at the tone of frustration and aggravation, stuck between the ground and the other's claws.

The black dragon cautiously looking up at the Self-Flamer with the impressively large snout that can easily snatch up any prey the dragon so desired, a massive body that rivals many of his kind in size and strength and various intimidating horns and spikes is meant to both terrorize the humans and earn respect from the Dragons. His scales are brilliantly scarlet; a respectable color for their tribe considering that it would represent the colors of their flames more often than not, and his teeth and claws as sharp as the steel swords the humans carries around, even sharper if possible.

So he's not entirely comfortable in having to be caught in those claws (despite it had save him from dying a not-so-worthy death) and the narrowed, slit brown eyes that shown the Self-Flamer his annoyance and irritation towards him didn't help with his discomfort too.

"What is he doing out again– " The Self-Flamer then remembers that there is no way he'll get a decent answer back from the other dragons; they all want the fledgling to be out of the way while they are in the middle of war. "—what are you doing out?" The Self-Flamer then redirected the question towards him. Lifting his claws from the fledgling, Hiccup subtly releasing the breath he was holding, the scarlet dragon then uses his snout to shove Hiccup towards one of the dens in the cliff. "Get back inside!"

Hiccup tried hard not to pout –he didn't need to give anyone else another reason why he can't come out just because he's acting like a hatchling– as the Self-Flamer turn around back towards the war between humans and dragons.

_That's Stoick the Vast._ _Leader of our tribe. They say when he was a hatchling, he could level armies that count up to at least a hundred of humans. Do I believe it?_

The tribe leader then uses his spiked tail to knock at least a dozen of humans some good several feet away further from the dens with an ease that only he could perform.

_Yes I do._

Hiccup uses the distraction, the Self-Flamer talking to a Bodyboulder about what kind of humans are here and how many there are, to instead head for the path that goes up towards the high ledges of the cliffs rather than the low leveled dens of where his fellow people would live in.

As he tread higher and higher up on the cliffs, he saw the battlefield much more extensively and watch in the corner of his eyes as some of the dragons in the sky began to light up the moss and the grass on top of the natural stone pillars, using them as a makeshift torch to see the world around them more clearly. The sight of the war happening on the very same isle he had grown up on, in a view where he could see all that is happening, always somehow make him feel nervous and jittery. Maybe because of the indecent amount of blood he could smell being spilled or the scent of death hanging around in some of the darkest corners he would usually go hide in. He doesn't know why but he finds himself at unease. It's probably just the excitement—he does look forward to somehow actually getting his first human kill. Then maybe they'll finally—

"Oh, nice fer yer to join the party!"

Before Hiccup could even notice it himself, he finds himself at the Black-Smith Shop. There he faced a long time old friend that is like a second father to him; Gobber, who is a Bodyboulder dragon.

He's as big as they can come for a Bodyboulder. Brown in color with specks of yellow from here to there. He's as hard-headed and as stubborn as any dragon of his kind but rightly so intelligent than most, despite what humans might think. He's very resilient and tough despite missing a hind leg and a fore leg; which were replaced by wooden sticks with large hooks at the end. One would think a cripple like Gobber (not that anyone would dare to call him cripple even out of sight) would be the outcast of the tribe but he manage to quickly gain their respect—especially after a rather gruesome demonstration on how well he can fight with his two new hooked weapons… beside, as long as you can breathe fire or fly like the rest, you're pretty much one of them. Unlike someone…

"I thought you'd been carried off! At this point, one would think that one of the Self-Flamers would already lug your stubborn scaly-hide in their jaws back to the dens with the other hatchlings."

Hiccup sputtered in indignation; though it happened plenty of times that one might think he would already be used to it. "What? Who me?" Hiccup questioned in a tone as if the notion itself is rather ridiculous. "Nah, I'm waaay too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with—well, all **this**."

As if trying to prove a point, Hiccup tried to push a wooden structure (Humans calls them _catapult_, though no one knows exactly how to use them) out of the cave –which is deemed to be the 'Black-Smith Shop'– and onto the ledge so some brawny dragon could lift it off and drop it onto the next unsuspecting human. The problem is that it might as well take a couple of moon cycles for him to actually get the thing to move a few meters from its original position.

Rolling his eyes in a way that only Gobber could roll his eyes, the Bodyboulder push the catapult the rest of the way out on the ledge, a Spikesbearer already taking the structure to drop on one of the human's dense head.

"Well, they'd need toothpicks, don't they?" Gobber teased with a toothy grin at the fledgling while Hiccup just huffed. But the other decided just to get back to work: collecting whatever human weapon the dragons deemed necessary enough to drop off on the ledge.

_The meat-head with interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice since I was little… Well, __**littler**__. _

Not only was Gobber famous for his idea of using the human's own weapons against them—but also for his vast knowledge on human weapons itself. And with those contributing factors, he created the Black-Smith Shop; an organization (which really only consist of Gobber and himself—the Bodyboulder claims that any other dragon is not suitable or delicate enough to work in his cave) that researches and collects human weapons for the good of the tribe (so the Bodyboulder said; Hiccup has a feeling he was just plainly curious at the hammers and the swords that are able to kill a dragon with ease depending on the human).

That and the tribe leader dictates that leaving human weapons around after a war or during a war could lead to some casualties (the casualties namely goes towards to Hiccup) and that it would be safer to dump the weapons in a place where humans couldn't get it.

In the distance, while using his tail to bring in the small pile of swords that have gathered on the ledge, the black dragon heard the village leader, Stoick, instructing some of the other Dragons to get into formation; which means while using either their fire breathing skills, or any other skills that could be used against the humans, the dragons are to gather the humans back to shore by not giving them an opportunity to go further, blocking their paths by either breathing fire or some other acceptable method that another dragon can use.

It's around that time that they decided to bring out the catapults. Anyone can tell by the big flying boulders in the dark sky, aiming to hit at least any dragon they could see. That and the fact that the ledge he is on had shook when a particular boulder had come in contact with the cliffs.

"Catapults!" One of the dragons warned, making sure that everyone is well aware that the big flying boulders of death are coming.

And as soon as the warning was voiced, five fledglings came off of the ground and went into the sky. But it wasn't long till they dive back down to the ground, aiming towards the catapults which are an easy target with their immense size and wooden structure.

All Hiccup could do is stare at them in awe and envy.

His green eyes first took a peek at the young Bodyboulder, the large dragon hurling himself onto the catapult which made the huge weapon tilt sideways until it crashes down on the sandy floor.

_Oh, and that's Fishlegs—_

Fishlegs is in the same age group as him—a fledgling. He's a beige Bodyboulder, bigger than the usual fledgling and a lot feebler than one would think for his immense size.

Hiccup then turn his gaze towards the young Self-Flamer of the group, sighing as the Self-Flamer decided to put himself on fire just to show off, doing some flaunting flying tricks afterwards before deciding to finally go ahead and destroy one of the catapults. Unfortunately, the Self-Flamer took too much time showing off and before he can even reach the catapult, it had launched another boulder, hitting some poor dragon out of the sky.

At that, the black dragon shook his head.

–_Snotlout—_

He's also in the same age group as him like Fishlegs. He's a scarlet Self-Flamer with black stripes that is supposed to make him look scarier than most. He's fairly buff and big though not exactly the biggest but his strength is something to be commendable about. Now only if his ego would go down a notch and then he'll be a fairly good Dragon Warrior too.

After assessing the Self-Flamer (his supposed cousin—so they say), he turns towards the two Double-minds (_Hideous Zipplebacks_—the humans called them), seeing the nest-siblings fighting over who gets to destroy which catapults until they decided to have a race to see who can destroy the same catapults first.

Hiccup felt a bit sorry for the humans to be in the middle of the twin's quarrels.

–_The Twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut—_

While having twins are not uncommon for dragons (or triplets, quartets and quintuplets…) it is uncommon for the twins to actually look alike one another. Usually color or some other kind of feature would separate the siblings in some other way but both Ruffnut and Tuffnut are alike in many aspect. Except for gender. They both have the same green scales, same height, same yellow eyes, same horns and same fangs. They even have the same wing span together. The only difference is the obvious feminine features that Ruffnut has and the obvious masculine features that Tuffnut has.

–_And—_

The black dragon then quickly and excitedly turn towards the Spikesbearer of the group—the female leader practically. He watches with love-struck fascination at the gracefulness she has in the air before plummeting down towards another catapult, the last one, and release her own breath of fire. Without wasting any time, like most of the dragons, and with a flare he is sure only the Spikesbearer could have, the catapult went in flames in an array of red, orange and yellow that only seemed to highlight her sky-blue scales.

–_Astrid...—_

Hiccup did try his best to not look so stupid at his female dragon crush. But, if he had to defend himself, most of the other fledglings had done more stupid things than he has to get her attention. It's not his fault that she looks perfectly terrorizing as any dragon should be with her many spikes adorn on her body, sharp maroon claws and pointed pearly-white teeth or that at the same time, she still looks beautiful with her shiny light and dark blue scales mix in with a tasteful array of orange and yellow.

Yep, it's not his fault that she one of the most beautiful dragon of his age group.

The black dragon sighs as he watches the group of five flew in the night sky together like a single unit and team.

_Oh their job is so much cooler._

Before Hiccup could even jump down from the ledge and join his fellow dragons in the front line, his large wings spanning in an attempt for flight, Gobber manages to hook onto his hind leg and drag him back into the cave.

"Aw come on! Let me out!" Hiccup pleaded as he looks longingly at the battle field though he didn't even try to struggle. There is no way Hiccup could struggling again Gobber's strength in the first place anyway. "I need to make my mark!"

"Oh, you made plenty of marks." There was a tone of sarcasm when Gobber had said that, using a burst of strength to skid the black dragon right in front of him and further away from the battle. "All in the wrong places!" The Bodyboulder pointed out.

This time, Hiccup let himself pout.

"Please two minutes." The small dragon begged as he tries to get pass the Black Smith by banking left to right several times. Unfortunately, Gobber is pretty good at maneuvering and so he was able to block Hiccup's way. "I'll kill a human. My life will get infinitely better!"

His mind flashes slightly towards the image of Astrid.

"I might even get a mate." He mumbled that last part but Gobber did hear him anyway, shaking his head. Hormonal fledglings.

"Look Hiccup. You can't fly—"

Hiccup frowned at the reminder, a reminder in which he doesn't want to be reminded of.

He doesn't know exactly why he couldn't fly. He has a larger wing span than most of the fledglings but despite so, he couldn't fly. He could glide but never had he really taste the feeling of what it would be like to go up to sky beyond the clouds and towards the sun and the stars. He remembers forlornly when the other fledglings would talk about their first time flying into the skies and the amazing sights they would see while he's still stuck on the ground trying to figure out why he couldn't fly. Whenever he tries to fly higher or turn left or right, he would end up falling, earning him some colorful bruises under his dark scales.

The black dragon took a peek at his tail, seeing only one fin adorn on it. Maybe that's the reason why. Because he only had one fin.

His green eyes went a bit dull at the thought—due to the fact that the only reason he had one fin in the first place because of these humans that…

"—You can't drop a capturer onto a human!"

In other words, _nets._ He can't even drop a net onto a human (there is also the fact that when he tries, he always ends up capturing one of his own). They are another kind of weapon the dragons would scavenge from the humans and very handy in capturing hunts, humans and the likes. Another reason why to curse his inability to fly; considering one would have to drop them from the air or throw them—two things he couldn't even perform (who knows that such a creation made from ropes would be so heavy?).

"—You can't even breathe fire!"

Actually, he could… but can't. It's a complicate thing with his tribe. His shots of fire are rather… explosively dangerous. He sadly cause more harm to his own kind rather than to the humans when he breathes fire. Not to mention the color of his flame: a mixture of _blue_ and _violet_. It's already bad enough that he's practically the black sheep (no pun attended) of the tribe—he didn't need to have a weird colored fire burning inside of him to show it.

"I know, I know!" Hiccup groaned, not wanting to go over his flaws once again. He already had been reminded for what it seemed to be the hundredth times this month (either through teasing or through a blunt, factual lecture) and there is only so much abuse his confidence could take—if he still has any.

He knows very well how different he is from the other dragons; not only from the other fledglings of his age group but from the rest of the Berk tribe. He is what you would call an 'unknown species'.

Never through his entire life does Hiccup remember any other dragon that looks like him. The other dragons were always so colorful and diverse in looks but he's just—well black. With a hint of blue freckles that is spread all over his body but not that it actually matters. Not many people notice that almost invisible feature—or him in retrospect. He's a lot slicker and smoother than most of the dragons in his tribe and his scales are even shinier and cleaner than most of the female dragons (which earned him a lot more teasing) but of course, that doesn't matter, consider his lack of horns and/or spikes. All other features are ugly if there isn't a horn to accessorize it. Apparently, the more spikes/horns you have, the more fearsome you are.

Even humans have some adorn on their skulls!

In which Hiccup has none to add to his useless self.

Lovely.

At least he could retract his teeth and bring it out again just to entertain the hatchlings as much as he wants. That counts for something, right?

"Fine fine, I can't do a lot of dragonish things!" Hiccup admitted. "Buuuuttt…"

Gobber tries not to groan at the extended 'but' as Hiccup went to rummage through the "Unknown" pile of their human weapons collection. Nothing good comes with Hiccup prolonging the word "but" or him having to dig through the Unknown pile.

Sooner or later, the black dragon came out with a brown stick in his mouth—the stick that is claimed to be able to explode…

Gobber wisely back away just a little from the fledgling.

While the Black-Smith tries to figure out how in the world (or when in the world) did his apprentice discovered how the proclaimed 'exploding stick-thingy' works, he prepares himself for whatever idiotic thing that Hiccup decided to do; and he doesn't feel any better seeing the other walk back towards the ledge of their cave.

"This could shoot fire for me!" Hiccup reassured after he put down the brown stick of soon-to-be-destruction. And before the Bodyboulder could stop the black dragon from doing anything relatively stupid, Hiccup has already opened his mouth in an intake sort of notion and shot a small ball of blue/purplish flames at the rope poking out from one of the stick's end. Of course, he is able to lit up the stick according to the hissing sound it is making, but he didn't calculate how explosive his fire could be when it came into contact with either the ground or the rope-thingy—which ends up blowing the stick off the ledge and down towards an unsuspecting dragon from below… good thing dragons are pretty much fire proof.

"See!" Gobber exclaimed as he pull the fledgling back into the cave once again, ignoring the sound of explosions and the yelps of pain coming from below the cliffs. "Now this right 'ere is what I'm talkin' about!"

Hiccup sputtered in indignation. "It's, its—mild calibration issue—"

"No, Hiccup." Gobber interjected. "If you ever want to get out there to fight humans, you need to stop all…"

The Bodyboulder looks up and down at the black dragon as he uses his hooked fore paw to gesture—

"This."

"But you just pointed to all of me!" Hiccup complained in offense.

"Yes, that's it. Stop being all of you." Gobber confirmed, though what he said doesn't entirely make sense.

"Ooohhh, you sir are playing a dangerous game!" Hiccup tried to look as menacing as possible; putting himself in a pouncing posture, his eyes narrowed into a dangerous slit and his teeth bared—though the problem is that he didn't check whether is teeth are retracted or not. "Keeping this much raw dragon-ness contained… there'll be consequences!"

"I'll take my chances." Gobber deadpanned with a snort as he uses his head to stove Hiccup –quite easily one might added– towards the abandon pile of swords that had grown bigger since then.

"Swords. In Sword pile. Now." Gobber ordered before going back to do his work; categorizing and identifying weaponry.

Huffing, Hiccup did what he was commanded, going back to the sword pile and bringing them in. Sheesh, they're a lot heavier than anyone could give credit for.

_One day, I'll get out there. Because killing a human…_

Hiccup once again looks over to the battlefield, seeing smoke from various locations billowing from the ground. The screams, screeches and war-cries from both humans and dragons provided to be the background music for the night.

…_is everything around here._

Pushing and pulling the pile of swords further into the cave, Hiccup continues to contemplate the likelihood of him actually killing a human while still being a fledgling.

_A Sword-user is sure to get me at least noticed._

They were the kind of humans that are not overly bulky but are deadly skilled with the sword. As nimble and as agile as a Spikesbearer. He had seen some with two swords at their sides. Even three!

_Hammer-users are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a mate._

They are the more bulky kind of humans—almost as big as a Bodyboulder. They are humans that could cave a dragon's skull in if they wish to. Hammer users can be thought of as Axe-users too.

_A Spark-user. Exotic. They actually use fire and explosions against us. Twice the status because of so._

Spark-users are humans who would use these stick-like weapons to attack us. These sticks would explode when contacted with fire and while no one is sure how they work, they assumed it is something to do like what the Double-minds would do.

_Then, there's the All-user. Only the best dragons go after those. They have a nasty habit of using every known weaponry they could grab and sometimes, all at once._

These humans are able to use every weapon they could find and sometimes simultaneously. It's quite dangerous facing a huge, bulking human with a sword, an axe, _and_ a hammer all at once.

_But the ultimate prize is the human no one's ever seen._

Hiccup's ear propped up at the loud echoing sizzle that is heard throughout the battle field, every other dragon doing the same. And that is really when the chaos had started.

_We call it the—_

"Night Fury!" One of the dragons warned, everyone trying to see where the attack would be coming from. "Get down!"

But before anyone could actually 'get down' meaning 'get out of the sky', the side of one of the flaming Self-Flamers exploded in an array of blue and purple –the color of Hiccup's flames– and the dragon let out a horrifying shriek of pain that would send shivers to every dragon in the area. Everyone watches in dreadfulness as the dragon fell down back to the earth.

"Get closer to the ground!" Hiccup heard Stoick screech as the tribe leader flew over to the injured Self-Flamer. Of course, everyone heeded the order and went down closer to the ground hoping the pillars would provide some form of protection from the fury of the night.

_This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and—_

Hiccup practically abandoned his work just to go out onto the ledge and look at what is happening. And when he did, another dragon was shot down –a Spikesbearer this time– to the ground in a display of purple and blue flames.

—_never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That is why I'm going to be the first._

"Man the fort, Hiccup!"

The black dragon slightly jumps in alarm as he looks back at the Bodyboulder, the other already heading down towards the battlefield.

"They need me out there." But before the Black Smith could completely depart, Gobber gave Hiccup a meaningful stare which obviously say 'Don't get yourself killed' or 'Don't do anything stupid in general'. "Stay. Put. There."

Hiccup raises one of his eyes as if to question the other's capability to speak Dragonese.

"You know what I mean." Gobber huffed as he then finally leaves the ledge and into the battle.

The flightless dragon couldn't help but think how unfair that is. Gobber doesn't have two of his legs yet he's grounded here just because he can't fly. But that will soon change as soon as he gets to kill that Night Fury.

Hiccup snorted.

Easier said than done.

For one thing, how in the world can he kill the Night Fury if he can't find it? The human has never been seen before! Not to mention that he have to find a way to avoid all of its menacing shots. It's a wonder how a single human can reach up to the dragons that far in the air. If so, they would need a spot pretty up high to oversee the whole battle field…

That is when Hiccup realized something.

Up high.

Oversee the whole battle field.

And there is no place like that unless you were on the cliffs…

The black dragon quickly snaps his head up towards the top of the cliffs, his green eyes instantly catching a… figure… of a male human, handling a weapon that Hiccup barely recognize…

'_No way…'_ Hiccup must be dreaming, right? Was the Night Fury actually that close to him since the beginning? Just right above him?

He does have to admit that the location is well thought-out and ingenious. There is no way anyone would pay attention to the cliffs considering there is a whole army of humans down at the shore instead. Plus, the light from the makeshift pillar torches that they use wouldn't be able to reach the far away up on top of the cliffs; no one would be able to see him because of the fact that he uses the shadows to his advantages. No one but him.

The misfit with the freaky green eyes that can see in the dark.

Without actually thinking his plan through, Hiccup slowly creeps into the shadows of the cliffs, gradually heading towards to the top where the creature called the _Night Fury_ resides, not taking his eyes off the figure the whole way. Like a true dragon of the night, Hiccup did not made any sound while ascending upwards, all his usual clumsiness somehow disappeared. It's like all of his hunting instincts had finally switch on; his ears and sensors up, eyes wide and slightly slit, his teeth put in place. He felt his muscle (huh, never knew he had those) tense up and his claws sticking out slightly more than usual—he almost stopped breathing because he was afraid that it would give him away.

He had a sensation of wanting to run away yet he continues to move upward, almost mesmerized by the so-called 'devil of the humans' itself.

What would this monster be like; the human who shot his people out of the sky with ease? Hiccup can imagine the human being as big as the All-users and just as strong as the Hammer-users. If he's using explosions to get to them then maybe he's just a plain Spark-user? He probably has a mean face like the rest of the humans, maybe just as hairy? What is he talking about—all the humans he had seen always have some kind of fur on their faces in either a different style or a different color. It's a fact really.

Hiccup's stomach drops as he realized something.

How in the world is he going to kill it—much less fight it? It is strictly discouraged for him to use his flames (to some extent, but then again, he's not the type of listen) and he doesn't know the first thing about fighting a human! Should he claw him? Or bite him first? He never tasted human before (and seeing how they smell, he kinda doesn't want to) so maybe it's safer to claw them first. But what if they pulled out a weapon? He should've listened to Gobber when the Bodyboulder had gone into his rants about the uses of human weapons. Maybe he'll be a bit more prepare if so.

But it was too late for Hiccup to go and find Gobber so that the other could lecture his ear off about the practicality of human weapons. Before he knew it, he was staring at the back of the very same human who had caused his tribe so much agony.

He knew at the point, he should've done something. Roar, charge, breathe fire— something dragon-like that would have others shiver in fear (or so he hoped when he does those things one day in front of an actual opponent) but he finds himself staring instead.

You couldn't blame him; the human isn't like another other he had seen down in the battlefield.

Maybe it's a new breed of humans; considering his skin is darker than anything he had ever seen. He never knew humans could go that dark. The cloth he is wearing (Hiccup never understand the implication on why humans had bother to cover themselves other than for protection) is black as the shadows—but loosely fit and there is no distinctive metal armory on him that Hiccup could smell or see. Despite so, it doesn't make him more vulnerable or weak. It's like saying that he doesn't need it. He's as tall as a human could get but not quite as big. He's leaner with less bulging muscles but even Hiccup could tell they are still there, more compacted and less uncontrollable looking.

His hair is black—a hair color that he had yet to see on a human before. Red, yes. Brown, yes. Yellow, yes. Sometimes even white. But never black. His hair is also long, going down to his mid-back like a small cape of some kind. It's very messy as far as he could tell—there wasn't really a style to it, the hair is just being let down flowing against the wind and the strands could easily be seen sticking out from one point to another, but somehow; it's amazingly beautiful and soft-looking. Hiccup could imagine the hair being compared to a small stream of water.

Hiccup finally shifted his gaze from the unusual human over to the pile of wooden sticks next to the male, seeing a round, beige ball stuck on top of the pointed end. This confuses the flightless dragon slightly. The pointed end is supposed to be used to try and harm them, right? Why cover it? Isn't that pointless then when you are trying to harm someone?

Curious and confuse, he slightly wonder closer to the human so to get more of a clear look at the strange weapon with balls at the pointed end—it frankly doesn't make sense why they would cover up the sharp end. But as they say, curiosity kills the cat.

As soon as he tries to move a step forward, he accidently kicks a small rock with one of his claws and as soon as the tiny rock fell back down onto the ground, making a sharp 'tap' kind of sound that is evident in the silence despite the background noises of dragons and humans combined, the human immediately turn around with the weapon he faintly remembers called a 'bow' drawn back and an 'arrow' between his fingers.

From there, two pair of green eyes has met. One forest green and one lime green. Both gave out each other in the dark, the two pair of eyes shining in the night despite the dark camouflage they wore.

The forest green pair held an expression akin to fear yet there is a twinge of curiosity laced in those very same eyes, making a mixture of emotional turbulence.

The lime green pair is quite the opposite, the expression carefully controlled and blank—but one cannot deny how the eyes would grow larger and larger for a reason the Hiccup cannot fathom.

Now that Hiccup had a clearer look at his face, he would be lying if he wasn't surprised by what he saw. His face is furless but he's not a female—that much is obvious. The only time he had seen a human's face furless is when the human is a female but he's a male and his face is furless. Is that possible? What also surprised the black dragon even further is that the other is very young. Well, younger than he had ever seen a human be. There other humans look battle-worn and consistently tired but there is a smoothness to the human—he doesn't have any scars or blemishes like many others. There are no creases or wrinkles upon his face that indicate aging, he's just entirely smooth. Like Hiccup's scales or like the human's own expression. Maybe the empty expression from the human is what surprises Hiccup the most. There is no expression of anger, rage, fury or anything like that of the sort. It's just plainly blank. It unnerves the black dragon because humans are rather predictable because of the expressions on their face but he doesn't know what to expect from the one called the _Night Fury_.

His face is more sharp looking than the rounded faces of the many humans Hiccup had seen but it has a more gentle curve in a way that makes it more appealing (in human standards Hiccup will have admit). His lips are thinner and his long nose gave a more masculine look somehow (probably how horns make dragons more fearful and such). There are some pieces of hair lying on top of his forehead and Hiccup wonders slightly if that would get in the way of things. It does seem annoying how it flutter around.

The Night Fury a more foreign human than Hiccup ever thought it would be. Than anyone would've thought. He was pretty sure that there would be some similar features that he could compared with the other humans but the differences stuck out like a sore claw to the point that one can't really associate this creature to any other.

The black dragon is frozen in fright as he realized how much time he was pondering over the other's features, not sure on what to do afterwards now. Should he attack? Run? Plead for mercy?

But then, his eyes widen at the movement, the human strangely started to slowly lower his bow as well as the arrow, staring back at Hiccup with a caution that almost made the black dragon uncomfortable—as if those lime green eyes are staring at his soul. Usually, the indication of a human putting down their weapon(s) would relieve anyone. Unless you're a dragon. That means the human had some other plan for you.

The theory is proven when Hiccup notice the other also slowly reaching for the Rope-trapper; a human-made rope-type trap that is not like a net but can still restrain you all the same. He had seen incredible feats on how high humans could throw them, effectively trapping a dragon by either its wing or its legs and sometimes their whole body depending on the length of the rope.

And the last time he saw a dragon get capture by one, the humans took it alive on their boat and the dragon is never to be seen ever again.

The instinct to flee flared on the top of his mind, his body stiffens instantly.

It seemed that the human had notice his sudden change in posture because without missing a beat, the Rope-trapper is already raised above his head, swinging around in a fast pace with a posture that obviously meant for pouncing. Not too long after, the one called the Night Fury began running towards him in a rushed attack. No battle cries or screams—the other silently attacks him like a predator attacking its prey at night.

Instincts being his guide, Hiccup quickly dash around the human to avoid being an easy target or getting attacked directly, watching with wide eyes as the other seemed to slightly stumble as if he hadn't expected Hiccup to move. Maybe the other didn't expect him to be so quick and nimble? If so, maybe he could get out of here alive!

With that in mind, Hiccup began to run in circles around the human in an attempt to confuse the other, seeing the lime green eyes widen at every cycle he did. He couldn't blame the other considering that he's faster than anyone else in his tribe on the ground and with his black scales, it only proves to be much more difficult. The dark human tries hard to keep his eyes trained on him but even Hiccup could tell that the other is beginning to lose sight of him. And when the other finally turns the other way while Hiccup is actually in the other direction, the black dragon saw his opportunity and ran towards the ledge where he could escape out towards the battlefield, hoping to at least warn someone of the Night Fury's location. The pack leader, Gobber, Astrid—anyone!

It didn't occur to him that he couldn't fly until he jumped off the ledge, finding himself unbalance and unable to turn or ascend higher. And it wasn't till he felt the extra added weight to his tail that he didn't taken into account on how utterly crazy or reckless these humans could be (not that dragons are one to talk though). Daring himself to look behind him to see what –or who– in the Hel would be insane enough to grab on to his tail, especially onto a _flightless_ dragon like him, his jaw almost literally drop several feet down to see that very same human gripping onto his tail as if his life depends on it (and it does!) with the Rope-trapper hanging onto his shoulder.

Is this guy still trying to capture him? Couldn't he just shoot him down like the rest of the dragons?... Actually, let him ride onto him as much as he wants.

But Hiccup finds it difficult to stay in the air due to the extra weight that his wings are not use to carrying—not to mention that he needs his tail to keep himself in balance and align with his body and the human painfully clutching his tail is not helping.

Spreading his wings in an upward curve-like fashion to make the descending much slower and bearable (despite all the brainless and death-defying schemes he had done in his lifetime, he still wants to _live_), Hiccup continuously try to flick his tail several times just to get the human off or _at least_ loosen his grip a little more. Of course, the human didn't get his message and held on even tighter than before, making Hiccup yelp. The dragon is quite convinced that his tail will end up being cracked in half pretty soon if he doesn't do anything. But before he could try to swing his tail up and down except left to right, he felt a sharp pain where the human's hands are grasping, one of the fingers accidently slipped under one of his scales and the fingernails impaling the fleshy skin underneath.

With a strength that Hiccup doesn't even know he has, his tail automatically flickered to the side in a blurring speed like a whip; the weight on his tail disappeared just like that… along with his scale. Man, that hurts. Having your scales forcefully torn off isn't a nice experience.

Looking back behind him to the side where he whipped his tail, he watches as the distantly small human fell further towards the vast forest of Berk, hidden from view not too long after as the branches and leaves of trees provide a cover for the rest of the descending journey.

There was a moment of silence for Hiccup as he stared at the place where the Night Fury had fallen, automatically memorizing the location, the place, time and even the trees where the body fell near.

He had just brought down a Night Fury.

With his own strength.

Hiccup flapped his wings in excitement, just realizing that he had done what other dragons couldn't. And while still being a fledgling!

"Oh I did it! Did anyone see that?" Hiccup cries in triumphant to the skies.

But then, his celebration is cut short when he once again forgotten that he could not fly and promptly drop downwards to the ground. Fortunately, he wasn't high enough to have caused any bodily harm to himself. Just a bit shaken. But even that good fortune didn't last also.

"Blimey… black scales…"

The daze quickly gone by the strange language that the humans spoke of, Hiccup immediately lifted his head; his ears propped up and eyes wide in barely concealed fear. It wasn't long, despite his dizziness, till he immediately jumps up to his paws, backing away as he darted his eyes from the sword in his hand, to the axe in his other hand and to the hammer hanging loosely on waist.

The black dragon audibly gulps.

An All-user.

"What a prize! A new species! The queen would love 'im!"

Yeah… Hiccup doesn't feel like being a prize of any kind—especially for the human's 'queen'.

And to show that, he ran away with his tail tucked in between his hind legs, sprinting back towards the north pillars.

"Wha—come back 'ere!"

"_Are you crazy?_" Hiccup responded in Dragonese but know fully well that the human could not understand him. Well, it was worth a shot.

* * *

Me: Well, that's the end of the first chapter. And yes, I'm going to end it right here. Ha! Hope you like it and _yes_ I know there is a lot of grammar mistake. I'll fix it up later.

Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. The Downed Dragon

Me: Because of the encouragement from my friend (you should thank her) it is decided that I shall continue this story "as soon as [I] can" (her words, not mine) and since I have a lot of time because of some mix-up that I finally got straighten out (_finally_), I am more free to do this as I please. Especially after the first six weeks of school is almost coming to an end. So things should go slow from there.

Here is chapter two; hope you enjoy.

* * *

The Downed Human

Stoick's head shot up as he heard a scream. But it wasn't just any scream.

The scream was nasally and more high pitched than any other dragon would dare to vocalize. It was a scream of terror and fear rather than a scream of anger and fury that one would've expected on a battle field.

It was Hiccup's scream.

Stoick felt himself sighing in either irritation or exasperation. Probably both.

For a short moment, Stoick growled at the humans that he had caught in a net–personally dropped from the skies by the huge Self-Flamer himself– with a warning tone to not cross him and his kind before looking at the Spikesbearers who are helping him restraint the several burly humans that tried to struggle their way out.

"Do not let them escape!" The dragon leader quickly ordered before slithering away with one of the other dragons yelling in confirmation that they heard the command.

Stoick huffed as he treads quickly towards where he heard the screams of the fledgling, grumbling testily about 'not listening to him' and how 'he told him so' before looking up to the skies to deem it safe enough to fly up. Usually, the Night Fury attacks wouldn't just end so early after a couple of shots at his people like tonight but he didn't have time to ponder about the absent of attacks. He should take this opportunity to save his stubborn son.

Hiccup on the other hand, despite how casual Stoick is concerning towards the possible danger that the fledgling could be involved in which seemed to have a tendency to happen often (and it does), is at the point of panicking. Not because of the huge, bulky human with the brown beard and dirt-covered face who smells as if he had been in a Bodyboulder's dung (and trust him; that is not a pleasant thing to smell)—his fear is mostly directed towards the axe that is particularlybeing_ thrown_ at his head.

Like the axe lodged in the pillar just a few inches away from his snout.

If he could, he would've pale until he's as white as a cloud.

Scrambling away from the weapon that is practically signing his death warrant, Hiccup then rounded around the pillar only to narrowly miss another axe being thrown (very accurately) towards his neck. Sheesh, shouldn't this guy ran out of axes already? He had already tried throwing his sword at him and all of his hammers! That was the third axe he had thrown at Hiccup!

It was then the black dragon had notice all the abandon weaponry spread on the ground—to his luck, all of them were axes.

It looks like some of the dragons were shirking their responsibilities of making sure that no human weaponry would be on the ground where humans could get them.

Great, just great.

"What's the matter dragon? Can't fly? What a weakling! You're probably just as pathetic as a Terrible Terror!" he heard the human mock in an attempt to anger him. Maybe the guy was hoping that Hiccup would turn around and attack him because of the insults but the fledgling was too scared to even try to defend himself (that and what the human said is true… except for him being as pathetic as a Diminutive-Drag—he's actually proclaimed to be even more pathetic than them).

Hiccup dared himself to look back behind him only to see the red-faced human dashing towards him with two huge axes on each hand but he doesn't seemed to be able to get any closer to him than he already was. Well, Hiccup always have been the fastest of all dragons when it comes to being on the ground so it's not surprising that he is able to outrun the mammal but to make up for the lack of endurance that the human does not have—he decided to decapitate the dragon instead by throwing particularly sharp axes that could make a clean cut through a trunk of a tree without any trouble at all. At this rate, Hiccup rather get caught alive than having is neck clean off of his shoulders. Though maybe the death would be much more painless since he doesn't know what they would do to him once they take him back to their civilization…

But those kinds of thoughts were cut off –almost literally– when another axe flew pass his head and Hiccup deems it's better to keep running lest he actually wanted to figure out which of the two options are better.

"Face me like a man, you coward!" The human yelled right behind him, not yet tired out by having to chase the speedy dragon around pillars and on the uneven ground which made Hiccup more prone to trip than ever before (if it weren't the fact that Hiccup's body decided to be clumsy around this time, stumbling with every single crevices and rock that is placed in his path, he could've been able to outrun the human even farther).

"I rather be a live coward than a brave corpse!" Hiccup automatically responded in Dragonese though he's very well aware that the human couldn't understand him.

Determined to make it out alive (with all of his limbs, including his head, attach), Hiccup decided to use the shadows to his advantage after considering the fact that night is still here—though the bright light coming from the pillar torches above would certainly make things a bit more difficult for him to do so. Once he calculate the best shadows to hide in, he made a sudden swerve towards the right where the light from the make-shift torches couldn't reach, surprising the All-user at the sudden change of direction the small dragon had made. Soon enough, Hiccup engulfs his body into the darkness but didn't stop moving from there. To prevent the human from finding him any further, he quickly switch from one shadow to another hiding behind different kinds pillars and boulders that are casting dark enough shadows for his use. Hiccup didn't stop until he had switched to his thirteenth shadow behind a large, roughly-shaped pillar, using it as a temporary hiding place until the fledgling is sure that the All-user is gone.

Pressing against the towering rock as he lift his ears and sensors to detect any possible threat coming towards his way, Hiccup listens into in the strange silence that is only penetrated by the faint background noises of humans yelling and dragons screeching. His soft yet frantic breathing is now added to the mix, his throat automatically gathering up gas due to a defensive mechanism that dragons would have but knowing that the clan wouldn't take it very well if he ever dared release one of his fire bolts, he tries to shallow it down. The black dragon froze once he settles himself into the darkness, his muscles stiff and rigid as he then closes his eyes out of fear that they would give him away. His ears and sensors are the only things moving on his body as they shifted left to right in concentration to his surroundings. For a while, he heard nothing and there was a hope inside Hiccup that the man had finally given up on him.

The fledgling had yet to discover the bulky figure slowly and gradually rounding around the pillar with the movements of a cat to the right of where Hiccup was hiding at.

Much to Hiccup's miscalculation –despite the massive figure that the All-user has– the human is actually very nimble and agile. Usually, sneak attacks wouldn't be the Viking way to fight –meaning to run head-on into a battle no matter how hopeless it is– but capturing (or in cases that are deemed necessary; killing) a dragon like this would require some sneaking around to do. All for the Queen. Their lovely Queen.

Raising his axe high above his head, a maniacal grin spreading on his face, he slowly crept closer as he then could finally see the dragon though only by a faint outline that would barely be visible up close and practically indistinguishable in the distance. He took in the sleekness and the smoothness of the creature and thrum with excitement at how different the other looks from all the other dragons he had seen in his short life.

The Queen would love this creature in her collection; seeing that she doesn't have anything like this. Gronkles? Yes. Monstrous Nightmares? Of course. Deadly Nadders? Enough so. Hideous Zipplebacks? Affirmative. Terrible Terrors? Plentiful. But this creature would certainly be the prime display of all the dragons combined! And though it would be a much easier feat killing the dragon, taking it alive would earn him a reward from his lovely Queen... Nonetheless, that doesn't mean he doesn't have to hurt it. He just have to avoid killing it…

His eyes twinkle at the thought as he sidesteps to the left to get a clearer look at the dark dragon. That proves to be his mistake when he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and accidently kick on a small pebble, which made a tapping sound that is rather loud in the semi-silence between them.

At that instant, Hiccup quickly turns around to the sound; his forest-green eyes widely open as they directly stare at the deadly, enormous axe held by the human with a ravenous look on his face complete with the dilated eyes, the huffing nostrils and the slightly foaming mouth that is grinning a menacing grin, shooting shivers down Hiccup's spine.

His dragon instincts kicked in once again (though those instincts failed him too many times to count, he really couldn't help it) and he finds his throat producing gas at a hasty pace, his mouth automatically open as his head instinctively leaning back in impact.

Realizing what the dragon is going to do, the human shout out a war cry, running at the creature with haste but it was already too late.

Letting out a short hiss, Hiccup release his fire and was surprised to know that it had hit at what he had attended to aim for—the axe. As anyone in the world could see, his fire differs from the other dragons. It doesn't have the usual color of red, yellow and orange and it looks even more unstable and less controlled than any other fire that would come out from a dragon's mouth. The male human realized that very quickly as his axe was forcefully taken out from his grip after a shot of blue and purple flames had flew passed him, hitting a nearby pillar soon after with a resounding explosion.

The flames were familiar to him since he knows of the human who uses such flames against the dragons. Now, the very same flames they had relied on are being used against them.

But there was something different from this flame compared to the one that the 'Shade' (what they called the Night Fury) would use. Despite that the colors are the same; the dragon's fire is much brighter and vibrant—lively as if there is a soul to it. And the smell…

The Viking felt the haze in his mind that he wasn't aware of become clearer and unclouded as the scent of lavender invaded his sense. Suddenly, he felt confuse and lost, not understanding what he's doing or what he should be doing. He looks at the frozen dragon in front of him and blinks in bewilderment, seeing the petrified and slightly panicking expression contorted on its face. What was he trying to do to the little fledgling just before? It's barely even a full grown dragon…

_**GET ME THAT DRAGON!**_

A loud, abrasive yet familiar female voice shrieked in his ear and as he move his hands to cover his ears, his hands instead reached for the axe that is hooked onto his belt, gripping on the weapon before raising it high above his head. The Viking recognize the fear on the dragon's face and notice how the creature's frame is now shaking but despite so, his body wouldn't stop as it took a step forward towards the fledgling, preparing to strike its chest.

_**THAT DRAGON! I WANT THAT DRAGON!**_

The feminine voice in his head said, convincing him that he wants that dragon—he needs that dragon.

But once again, something forced his axe to fly out of his hand, something whip-like and alive. Soon enough, a stream of fire intercepted his path and he was completely blocked off from the dark creature.

Automatically, as he heard a devastating screech heading towards his way, he snaps his head to the sky and his eyes widen at the vast Monstrous Nightmare that seems to appear out of nowhere.

He watches in dread as the dragon landed in front of him as a replacement for the stream of fire, its wing now blocking the small fledgling instead. The Viking wisely steps back as he heard a murderous growl coming through the sharp teeth that it bares, the dragon's eyes narrowing into slits of fury.

Knowing how powerful this one is, the All-user began to reach for a weapon tucked in his belt—only to find out that he had none.

Shit, he's all out.

And the dragon seems to realize that for the creature had tensed for a moment earlier when he reached for his belt but then became less precautious at his disarmed state.

Without any warning, the dragon snaps its large jaw at him, aiming for his torso, but he was lucky enough to have quick feet for he was able to jump back before he finds the teeth sunken through his body. Stepping a few paces back, looking at the Monstrous Nightmare with a cautious gaze, he then scampered away without even bothering to think about the cowardice of his actions, trying to scoop up any remaining dignity he has left. But still, he's unarmed while the massive dragon has many things it can use as a weapon against him—he's brave but he's not stupid like most think. He knows when he's beaten and that black dragon isn't worth being killed over. It didn't seem like a decent dragon in the first place.

Stoick watches as the human scurried away, making sure that the male didn't have any plans to come back and attack, before turning towards the troublesome fledgling, who was trying to subtly shuffle away in an attempt to escape. As Stoick eyes narrowed in obvious anger, Hiccup flinch, his ears and sensors folded down in guilt and embarrassment.

He is so dead.

And even more so when the pillar he had shot his fire bolt at started to crack and creak, slowly falling over to the side—then it toppled onto another rock pillar near it. Like a domino effect, that pillar started to fall and hit another. Then that pillar fell and hit another. And another. And another.

_Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know._

Hiccup wince at every crash he heard in the distance, taking in the yells and roars of warning and surprise. Slowly looking back at the tribe leader, Hiccup felt the urge to shift his paw while trying to look as sorry as he can be, recognizing the stabbing stare of frustration and anger coming from the Self-Flamer.

"Sorry… Dad." Hiccup quietly grumbled, but it didn't lessen the tension between the two dragons. If possible, the tension thickens even greater once the falling pillars caused by Hiccup reaches to the humans that Stoick had just previously caught. The dragons guarding the humans scatter as soon as they notice the falling pillar tipping towards them, letting the humans go in the process before that final pillar collapse on the ground.

Hiccup watch with growing dismay and embarrassment as the humans were able to slip out of the net, due to their lack of guards, and it wasn't long till they began to flee, running towards their ships to escape the island.

Realizing the stares and glares he have been given –not only from his father but the entire tribe themselves who decided watch his humiliation– Hiccup begins to fiddle with the claws on his fore paw, trying to find some way that would redeem him from his now current mess-up, shifting his forest green-eyes left to right in self-consciousness.

"Okay…" Hiccup mumbled, slightly admitting that what just happened is his fault. "But I got a Night Fury."

Obviously, Stoick didn't believe him considering that the Self-Flamer is already gathering Hiccup with his enormous wing towards their den, forcing the fledgling to go back home.

"It's not like the last few times Dad!" Hiccup tries to explain as his father's powerful wing continues to shove him towards the cliffs, using his short claws to dig into the ground to prevent the larger dragon from dragging him off completely. "I mean, I really actually have it! You guys were busy and I had a very good opportunity! It went down just off Raven Point—let's get a search party out there before it–"

"STOP!" Stoick interrupted with a taxing roar. The fledgling quickly clamps his mouth as his father snaps his horned head towards him, exasperation and fury shone in his yellow, slit eyes.

"Just… stop." The way the tribe leader said that sounded like an angry hiss, almost pleading in a way that made the dark fledgling shuffle his paws at the tone.

Hiccup began to look to the side in an attempt to avoid the Self-Flamer's eyes, deciding that it would be better if he doesn't continue on with his babbling about the Night Fury— whether it's true or not. He should've known that no one is going to believe him in the first place anyway. In addition to that sad fact, this is the first time his father had spoken to him since he had found the black dragon; which means that he's pushing it.

"Every time you step outside, disaster falls." Stoick growled as Hiccup slightly flinches at the harsh statement—though it's true in every way. "Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here, and I have an entire tribe to feed!"

To emphasize his statement, Stoick waves his other wings towards the rest of the dragons who are watching—the ones on the ground and the ones up above on the pillars.

Winter is not really a problem for dragons –considering that they have an internal heat source in their body– but it is not the same for every other living creature that lives on the island. Once winter comes, food became scarce and even the toughest dragon needs to eat. Though the tribe doesn't exactly know the reason why the Humans would come here, most assumed it's because that they needed to raid them. Every time they came to Berk, they would steal most of their livestock from under their noses. There were also some rumors that the reason humans had been invading their home are to hunt the dragons for their meat…

"Well…" Hiccup mumbles, shifting his eyes to the surrounding crowd wearing the expressions of disappointment and weariness before looking back at his father with a sheepish, dejected expression. "Between you and me, the tribe could do with a little less feeding, don't you think?"

Though the comment was meant only for the Self-Flamer's ears, many of the nearby Bodyboulders and some of the Spikesbearers had heard the remark and look up and down at each other as if to question whether they were as… _big_… as the fledgling implied.

"This isn't a joke Hiccup!" Stoick hissed, not amuse by his son's attempt of trying to lighten the atmosphere. "Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

Hiccup sputters as he tries to think of a way to explain his actions—without sounding stupid or embarrassing.

"I-I can't stop myself!" Hiccup uttered defensively. "I see a human and I have to just—" The fledgling bares his teeth and chomps the air almost half-heartedly, giving a visualization of his statement. "—kill it, you know? It's who I am dad."

Despite his words, his tone was rather awkward and gawky, lacking the confidence and the conviction that dragons would usually have.

Stoick sighs at this.

"Oh, you are many things Hiccup." Stoick admitted in a drained tone; the fury and the frustration he was feeling had already depleted into exhaustion. "But a human-killer is not one of them."

The black dragon slightly slump at that—but at the same time, he couldn't really refute the statement. He's not exactly the best dragon warrior in the tribe—lacking bravery, lacking confidence and lacking strength (not to mention he couldn't fly or even be allowed to breathe fire) he's the worse dragon in dragon history. It's a wonder how he survived this long (the gods probably don't want to lose such a prized entertainment like him…).

"Get back to the den." When Hiccup heard his father said that, he knows that it is not a request or a suggestion. It's an order. And to make it clear, Stoick uses his wing to give Hiccup one last shove towards the house before turning his head towards Gobber, the Bodyboulder who was watching the whole interacting with a different kind of exhaustion. The blacksmith had seen this type of scene too many times and while it was hilarious and funny at first, now it's getting kind of tired and somehow pitiful. "Make sure he gets there!"

Gobber didn't say anything as he was already walking up to the fledgling, using his boulder-like tail to smack the other on the head as soon as the Bodyboulder had strolled pass the black dragon. The smack clearly states 'Follow and don't try anything stupid'.

Though begrudgingly, Hiccup did just that; without a word, he follow Gobber with dragging steps and a sullen-looking face, ignoring the stares and gazes that followed him while the other half of the crowd choose to stare at his father instead. When he heard his father mumble 'I have his mess to clean up,' Hiccup could help but slump even more while his ears and sensor press down harder on his skull. It's not new that his dad has to clean up whatever disaster he made, but he's starting to make it sound like a tedious chore.

Gobber suddenly stop for a moment, letting Hiccup pass, before continuing on behind the fledgling, as if deciding that it would be better to have the black dragon where he could see him. It's nice to know that he's trusted—though there has yet to be a reason for him to escape. Maybe that's why Gobber decided to keep a better eye on him; when the dragon actually finds a reason, he charges at it without even thinking it through.

As they continue out of the massive crowd and towards the den, Hiccup almost audibly groan at the fact that he have to pass the other fledglings—who were either laughing at him, making jokes at him, or just sneering at him superiorly. Fishlegs gave him a sympathetic glance though and Astrid looks as if she could care less about him (which is an 'ouch' for him), watching him stoically in the corner of her eyes.

"Quite the performance." Tuffnut jabbed as he passed by, sarcasm evident in his tone. Both of the heads on the Double-minded are chortling in agreement while his sister then join in the giggling event, both wearing matching expression that were able to fully creep Hiccup out.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly, that helped!" Snotlout then comment soon after as Hiccup pass the young Self-Flamer, the scarlet dragon giving him a devious, fang-filled grin of sheer mockery and ridicule and the twins laugh at his comment even louder.

After hearing a few more sarcastic retorts coming from the twins and from Snotlout himself, Hiccup frowns in annoyance and displeasure. He seriously doesn't want to deal with the other fledglings right now.

"Thank you, thank you—I was trying, so…" Hiccup mumbled in a halfhearted attempt of defending himself, already passing the whole group with Gobber just behind him.

As Snotlout was making faces at him, Gobber decided to not-so-subtly smack the Self-Flamer with his tail as the Blacksmith was passing by. Except for the love-tap that Gobber had given to the black dragon, the whack was able to whip Snotlout's head just a little to the side. Not enough power to hurt or disorient the arrogant dragon but enough to surprise him for a short moment.

Hiccup decided that it wouldn't hurt to secretly smile at that as Snotlout quickly tries to regain posture as if he hasn't lost it, but the twins howling in the background at the Self-Flamer's predicament gave proof to what just happened.

On the way back to the den, the lair uphill some ways a little far from the rest of the den, the two dragons were quiet. It's not the first time that Gobber has to escort Hiccup back to his den. Nothing they say is anything new or fresh; because nothing really changed today. He got yelled, he got scolded, he got scorned—and in the end, he comes back home after another day of ridicule.

But something did change, Hiccup realized. He defeated a Night Fury (in some form of fashion).

"I really did hit one." Hiccup uttered, breaking the somewhat comfortable silence, in a way that tells Gobber that the fledgling is going to be ranting very soon.

The Bodyboulder roll his eyes as if he wasn't surprised at the prospect.

"Sure, Hiccup." He answered nonchalantly.

"He never listens."

"Well, it runs in the family." Gobber admitted for he's the one who have to witness the two dragon's stubbornness. The Blacksmith was not surprised at the fact that the conversation then switched onto Hiccup's father. That's usually what Hiccup thought to be the source of his problems—though unconsciously.

"And when he does, it's always with this disappointed scowl, like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich." By then, both Gobber and Hiccup were already in front of the den, the fledgling, instead of going in, decided to pace instead in front of the entrance with a deep frown. Hiccup suddenly began to deepen his voice in a thick accent, performing a mocking imitation of his father that would sure have Gobber laughing if it weren't for the fact that some people might come over to check and make sure a yak wasn't dying.

"'_Excuse me dragoness! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong hatchling!'_" Hiccup started out, trying to make himself look as intimidating as his father while making wild gestures with his head and his tail. "_'I ordered an extra-large dragon with enormous horns, extra guts and glory on the side! This here!'_" Hiccup kept gesturing his head raucously towards a random spot on the ground that's supposed to be him in some way. "_'This is a talking gecko!'_"

Gobber couldn't help but snicker at the reference that Hiccup have towards himself, before trying to actually correct the fledgling in his thoughts.

"Now, you're thinkin' about this all wrong." The Blacksmith told his apprentice, who looks at him with a doubtful raised eye as if he's convinced that he's correct on his thoughts about his father. "It's not so much what you look like; it's what _inside_ that he can't stand!"

Hiccup gave Gobber a blank look, his dreary pacing stopping. "Thank you, for summing that up."

Of course, the remark was sarcastic.

"Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not."

Hiccup frowns at the statement as he headed towards the inside of his den, letting the darkness and the shadows blend in with his body. He then abruptly stop and turns his head over to Gobber, just before his snout reaches over to the dark side of the den.

"I just want to be one of you guys." That was all that Hiccup had said, his tone rather pained with loneliness and fatigue, before he trotted deeper into the den, his one-fin tail dragging behind him, and out of Gobber's sight.

The Bodyboulder sigh at this as he felt the words putting some weight into his heart (not that he'll admit to having a heart—he's a dragon warrior for Odin's sake), feeling some form of pity for the other though he knows very well that Hiccup doesn't need is pity. But most of the fault does go to Hiccup's personality—it wasn't his lack of muscle or his lack of flight that makes him so unbearable sometimes (though most would refute that those particular lack of things are what makes him unbearable), it's his lack of recognizing what is truly important. Hiccup is an intelligent dragon –Gobber dared anyone to say otherwise– but the fledglings doesn't understand there is more to life than killing humans (then again, most fledglings in their tribe doesn't realize that but like he said—Hiccup is very intelligent so he expected more out of the other). But then again, he couldn't blame the other for not realizing it sooner.

Killing a human is everything in their tribe—for glory and fame. Having your dad being one of the strongest dragons in the tribe and all time human-killer puts a lot of pressure and expectations. Even worse when you're a dragon who can't fly, a dragon that is forbidden to breathe fire and a dragon with some of the smallest stature that Gobber has ever seen on a dragon (not counting Diminutive-Drags, they're a whole other species). If someone else was in Hiccup's paws, they would want to prove themselves as a fierce dragon too.

Besides, there are only a few occupations that Hiccup could have—being a dragon is one of them.

Which Hiccup can't be described as with his strange lack of dragon features.

Feeling an exhaustion that Gobber is very familiar with after taking care of the black dragon since he was a little hatchling, he turns around and heads for the pillars, knowing that Stoick probably calling for a meeting at the Central-Lair.

As Gobber left, hovering towards the Pillar grounds rather than walking the whole way, forest green-eyes watch as the Bodyboulder disappear from the cave's entrance, his ears and sensors up as he confirms whether Gobber is long gone or not. After a few minutes of shifting his head along with his sensor and his ears, he finds himself content at the fact that the Bodyboulder isn't anywhere near his home now. With that assurance, he scampers deeper into the back of the den, automatically turning his eyes towards the hidden small tunnel that looks only to be his size.

There are some cases where humans would try to smoke out dragons, which are almost idiotic considering they're –well– dragons but this precaution is mostly for the hatchlings (and specifically Hiccup), tunnels are made for an alternative escape if the emergency arises. Every den has a back-up tunnel to escape through, made by Earth-Drillers (dragons that are named _Whispering Death_) themselves.

The tunnel that Hiccup is looking at leads to an exit that is closer to the forest…

Breathing in and exhaling out a breath of nerves, he tucks in his wings and venture into the dark tunnel, using his night vision to guide him through. It wasn't long till he saw the light from the other side of the tunnel, running towards it with newfound determination and hope.

* * *

"Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them!" Stoick's booming voice is clear and powerful inside the Central-Lair, the roars of the Self-Flamer echoing in the cave full or rune writing, black drawings, and scorched markings of dragons killing humans or some other dragon victory. But mostly dragon killing humans. All the dragon warriors, both male and female, are gathered in a circle, Stoick in the middle with his head raised up high like a leader should. He made sure to make eye contact on every dragon in the area. "If we find their civilization and destroy it, the humans will leave! One more search, before the ice sets in!"

"Those dragons never come back!" One of the dragons stated, reminding everyone about the number of dragons that would enter the fog-filled cave that serves to be the entrance to the Human civilization for the past 700 years and never to be returned without some harm or injury or just never to be returned ever again.

"We're Dragons! It's an occupational hazard!" Stoick quickly reminds them. There has never been a time where their job isn't dangerous. "Now who's with me?"

At that question, the other dragons look at each other in hesitation, knowing the risk of going hunting for the Human civilization. It's no joke about the fact that there were dragons that didn't come back. Some dragons even made excuses on why they couldn't be on the expedition, ranging from having to tend their gardens to needing to sharpen their claws.

At this, Stoick didn't seem surprised, knowing fully well that many of the dragons would be hesitant to go out considering that their success rate is low. Leaning back with a calmness that only a leader could possess and Stoick then made a proposal instead: "Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup."

In an instant, every dragon in the Central-Lair voice out their cooperation on the mission—no one wants to babysit Hiccup. The fledgling is a walking disaster itself and who knows what could happen to them in the duration of their caretaking. They have nothing against the little one, really (well, there are some who did have something against Hiccup but they know that the fledgling didn't meant to harm them in any way). But they do want their limbs attach.

And what makes it even more dangerous than hunting for the Human's Civilization? Easy, they can slash, hit, and kick whatever harms them but they could not do that to Hiccup—no matter how tempting it is.

Stoick mumbles his content (something along the lines 'Aye, that's more like it.') as he saw and heard all the willing warriors that would come along in the hunt and say a few more words before dismissing everyone to get ready and bring what they deem necessary. It wasn't long until Gobber and Stoick were the only ones in the Central-Lair, the Bodyboulder chomping on the torso of a freshly caught fish.

Noticing that the Self-Flamer is coming towards his way, Gobber lifts his head from his breakfast but didn't stop chewing as he saw the business-like face that his supposed best-friend is showing.

"Right. I'll stop eating." Gobber said as he swallows the rest of whatever is in his mouth, pushing the rest of the torn carcass of a fish away. The Diminutive-Drags will eat the leftovers since they don't really care whether the food is fresh or not.

Gobber always made sure to have his stomach empty before going onto another expedition for the Human's Civilization because of the belief that he's going to end up upchucking his lunch in the end as fearless as he is (he added that last part). Though it hasn't really happen yet, it was just a precaution that the Blacksmith does.

"No. I need you to stay and train some new recruits." Stoick informed as he saunters up in front of the Bodyboulder, pushing the half-eaten fish back in front of other as a way to say that the dragon could continue to eat.

Gobber looks at the fish before looking back at Stoick. It's not like he has a problem with the assignment really. It's fun to watch fledglings run around with their tail between their legs as the humans would chase them around the ring (of course, he couldn't let the humans kill them but it's still fun to watch) while their haughty fledgling ego then became nonexistent with their broken pride (then, they later become mature dragons worthy of their tribe so it's a win-win situation).

But there is something that Stoick miss in that equation.

"Oh yeah, perfect." The sarcasm in Gobber's tone made Stoick tilt his head as if to question whether there is anything wrong with the assignment. "And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall."

Both grimace at the thought.

"Exploding sticks, razor-sharp blades, lots of time to himself—what could possible go wrong?"

Stoick didn't really appreciate his friend's sarcasm but understands his point. He really does not want to know what could happen to Hiccup if he's left at the Blacksmith Shop for too long unsupervised. While Hiccup is very familiar with everything in it, he doubts that it would end well. And as he thinks about all the possible incidents that Hiccup could have gotten himself into, he let out a very strenuous sigh.

"What am I goin' to do with 'im Gobber?" Stoick questions, almost desperately, as he treads up to the Bodyboulder's side, lying down next to him with his head resting on his crossed front paws.

Gobber looks at Stoick for a moment before taking a bit out of his fish, chewing thoughtfully as he was also inwardly asking the same question himself.

In truth, Hiccup is capable enough to take care of himself.

Despite his lack of muscle as well as his lack of flying abilities, he is able to catch his meals, clean his body and do all his daily needs. It's whether he could keep himself out of harm's way is where the problem lies. Or, perhaps, keeping Hiccup from harm isn't the answer…

"Put 'im in training with the others." Gobber abruptly suggested, making the Self-Flamer shot his head up off his paws while looking at the Bodyboulder with a gaze that ask if the other is actually joking.

"No, I'm serious."

"So am I!" Gobber persisted, frowning slightly at how the other didn't seem to take him so seriously—though his solemn tone is quite obvious to anyone who would hear it.

"He'd be killed before you let the first human out of its cage!"

A very good point and Gobber knows that. Hiccup would be a very easy target for any human if the other wasn't as stubborn as his father. But still…

"Oh, you don't know that." Who knows? Hiccup might surprise them.

"I do know that."

"No you don't." Gobber insisted.

"No actually, I do."

"No you don't!"

"Listen." By then, Stoick is already on his feet, pacing around in frustration about the topic t-that-that _Hiccup_ should be put in Human training! His son could barely fly and he knows how destructive his fire could be—he's just going to get himself killed! Watching as Stoick pace, Gobber felt a sense of déjà vu for he had just watch Hiccup pace just like his father not too long ago. Like father, like son. "You know what he's like. From the time he had hatched from his egg, he's been… different."

Gobber couldn't help but think that is the understatement of the century.

Hiccup is an unknown species—they have yet to make a name for what kind of dragon Hiccup is. In truth, Hiccup isn't Stoick's child by blood.

After an incident with another human raid, Valhallarama –Stoick's mate and another proud Self-Flamer also– before they could have children, couldn't lay any eggs anymore, and the two Self-Flamers were devastated.

Then one day, while Valhallarama was walking down the shoreline in hope that the peaceful scenery would help her bear the tragedy of having no children, she found a shimmering dark egg washed up onto the beach. After showing the abandoned egg to Stoick, the two went around to ask if anyone had lost an egg in their nest but every couple on Berk confirmed that they haven't lost an egg in their bunch. That is when Stoick and Valhallarama decided to adopt the egg. Though Stoick was at first skeptic, considering that the egg color is a lot darker than most eggs, he learned to love the yet-to-be-hatched dragon. Valhallarama absolutely adore the egg and curled around it at every chance she has. Gobber humorously remembers how this one time, sweet and kind Valhallarama had growled out of protectiveness at a curious Diminutive-Drag who had wanted to touch the egg out of curiosity.

The day that Hiccup had hatched was a surprising one (Gobber was there to watch it because he was making a short visit to both Stoick and Valhallarama). Of course, they weren't sure what kind of dragon Hiccup would be (by then, Valhallarama had already named the unborn dragon) but they expected the hatchling to be as big as a hatchling should be or that the hatchling's color to be bright and to be the attractive color of flames (red, orange, blue, scarlet, etc.). But instead, a black, hornless, tiny little dragon pop out from the egg with a coo, large, unusual forest green eyes staring back at them with an intelligence and a curiosity that you wouldn't have thought to see in a hatchling just yet.

At first, the small black dragon regarded them cautiously, partly still in the remaining shells of his egg and was almost on the verge to completely hide in it, but after staring at them for a while more, determining that they weren't going to harm him, the hatchling finally slitter out of the broken pieces of egg shells but it wasn't long till he then curled up to Valhallarama's side, promptly falling asleep by his adopted mother's side.

At that instant, Valhallarama fell more in love with Hiccup. Stoick was a bit concern at first at Hiccup's lack of horns but brushed it off with the fact that his black coloring would make-up it up.

Beside, Valhallarama said that it makes Hiccup looks cuter and while dragons are not supposed to be _cute_, he ends up having to agree with his mate.

Boy, Stoick had hoped that would change when the boy grew up.

They weren't ignorant of what Hiccup is though. They heard of his species but never had a name for them. They move in the shadows and during the night, rarely seen, but now that they saw Hiccup, they knew why. They were an isolated clan which only consists of their kind and moves constantly, migrating to different parts of the world, never staying in one spot. They were thought of as noble warriors back them and relatively superior in some ways (which is funny to Gobber considering how Hiccup is practically the opposite of that).

But there have been rumors that a _Red Death_ had killed off the species.

The reminder of that particular dragon species, the _Red Death_, still brings chills to Gobber's spine.

"He doesn't listen, he has the attention span of a sparrow—" Hearing the continuous rant of Stoick, Gobber snorted at the comparison. He tries not to correct Stoick on the fact that if you actually give Hiccup the challenge to find out the secret of the universe, he'll probably stay on it until he dies. "—I take him fishing and he goes hunting for—for trolls!"

"Trolls exist!" Gobber couldn't help but interrupted, seeing how the other didn't believe there are trolls out there, partly trying to defend Hiccup in some way of that aspect. "They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?"

It's obvious where Hiccup got the troll idea from but Stoick decided not to question about it.

"When I was a fledgling—"

"Oh here we go." Gobber grumbled, preparing for another 'when I was a wee fledgling' lecture—meaning partly distracting himself by eating the rest of his fish while automatically not listening to the parts he had already heard about. Besides, he and Stoick have been best friends since they were hatchlings; he knows most of what had happened when they were young.

"—my father told me to slash my claws against a rock and I did it! I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?"

"You broke a nail," was Gobber nonchalant answer.

"That rock split in four!" Stoick reveled, obviously not listening for Gobber's input. "It taught me what a dragon can do, Gobber. He can—he can crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a fledgling, I knew what I was, what I had to become…"

A deep sigh from the Self-Flamer got Gobber to lift up his head from his breakfast, looking at his old friend who resettle himself next to the Blacksmith with his head on his crossed paws again.

"…Hiccup is not that fledgling."

Gobber sigh a deep sigh himself, shaking his head slightly.

"You can't stop him Stoick, you can only prepare him." The Bodyboulder stated truthfully, making the Self-Flamer frown at the fact. "I know it seems hopeless, but the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out again. He's probably out there now!"

Stoick continues to sulk (as it looks like in Gobber's view—the dragon probably picked it up from Hiccup) but it seems that he's starting to thoroughly think this through than just actually go forward with assumptions.

Gobber nods in appreciation as he gets back to his fish. That's all he's asking from Stoick.

* * *

Hiccup stares desolately at the empty patch of grass which only consists of some fallen leaves, some tall weeds and some tiny little bugs that are almost invisible to the naked eye. He then looks up at the cover of branches above him, taking note of the broken branches hanging and swinging in the wind and the noticeable hole that ruptured through the curtain of leaves. But then he looks at the ground again and felt his confusion rise.

He was pretty sure this is where the human had fallen. Did he miscalculate? Maybe he got the wrong spot? Or did the Night Fury actually escaped, despite falling from how-many-feet above the ground?

Hiccup groans as he does not want to think of that possibility and decided in a half-hearted optimistic view that maybe the human had bounced off the ground and landed in another spot… if humans could bounce… which they don't, since Hiccup had seen them fall from high heights before trying to beat down a dragon in mid-air…

Grumbling at his stupid logical mind and his logic's stupidity of actually suggesting that a human could bounce to a different place, he tread along through the shrubs on his quest to find the so-called mighty beast.

"Oh, the gods hate me." Hiccup whined dramatically but after all the past incidents he has gone through; he wouldn't be surprised if they did. "Some dragons lose their fish or their fangs. Nooo, not me. I manage to lose an entire human being!"

And to point out his frustration, he hit his wing against a branch that is right in front of him—which soon after came back for some revenge and smack him right on his face, his eyes closed when it did. Hiccup couldn't help but jump back in pain at the sting on his face, lowering his head and rubbing his paws on his snout as an attempt to sooth it, mumbling light curses at the branch.

As he opens his eyes slowly, making sure that no damage had come to them, he froze at the skid marks that are relatively the size of the human he has been trying to find. Slowly lifting his head, his paws gradually dropping back down to the ground, he found the skid marks going further over the small hill in front of him and the dragon couldn't help but feel hopeful, yet cautious at the same time.

Crouching down like a panther ready to pounce on its prey, Hiccup little by little treads upwards over the hill, gulping as he felt fear sink into his entire body once again—almost like the time he had first faced the Night Fury. He doesn't really understand why he felt this way; he had no way in knowing whether the Night Fury is still here. Yet, why does it feel like he's confronting the Night Fury again, its weapons pointing at him?

Hiccup stop at a spot on the hill where he couldn't see what is on the other side of it unless he stretches his neck up. After a few seconds of pondering and trying to calm his already erratic heart, he did just that, lifting his head over the hill to see what is on the other side—only to immediate duck back down and press himself against the hill, eyes wide and breathing slightly ragged as if he had just experienced a short-term heart attack. It took Hiccup a while to actually gather his courage (if he has any) before he dared himself to look back over the hill, his eyes slowly widening even wider and his mouth becoming unhinged as he then openly gaped at the downed creature right in front of him.

The human, the Night Fury, is on the ground, still and unmoving, almost seemingly dead to the world. The man is covered from head to toe in dirt, twigs and leaves, coating his body like a second cloth. Ironically, the human is actually trapped its own Rope-trapper, his whole body entangled and knotted together, effectively preventing any kind of movement it could make.

Crawling forward for a few more feet, his ears and sensors up just for precaution while also sniffing the air to check if this wasn't a trap, Hiccup couldn't help but stare at his long, black mane (hair, whatever they call it), which is covering most of the human's face. It became more messy and wild since the last time he saw it but still somehow retains itself to look soft and fluffy even. Now that it's light outside, he could see the extent to how dark the human's skin is. It's not like his black scales—much lighter really to some degree. It's a brownish—lighter than the color of a tree bark and wet sand—and looks as smooth as water. Muscle is evident though and Hiccup has a feeling that the guy could easily choke him if the other wishes so. Like he remembers, the human is not as bulky as some of the humans he had seen—lean and in his prime. He's pretty long (tall?) and if the other stood up, he would considerably tower over him (though if Hiccup tries to stand on his hind legs, he'll be taller than the human but only by at least a couple of feet or so).

So, this is the so-called legendary Night Fury, in the flesh.

Hiccup stares at the human for a little while longer, still crawling forward in a cautionary posture, hoping that what he is seeing isn't a mirage of some kind or dream that he would wake up from just to find out that he's still back at the den.

After a few slightly painful pokes from his claws and several eye blinks later, he was happy to know that this is not a dream and the Night Fury in front of him is not a mirage. His body began to thrum with excitement.

"O-Oh wow…" he gasped in disbelief. He –Hiccup the Disaster, the Flightless Dragon, the Ugly-Excuse-of-a-Dragon-Warrior– had just caught a Night fury! "I-I did it! O-Oh, I did it! This changes everything!" His status, his life, and probably even his father's thoughts on him! And what would Astrid think of this? "_Yes!_ I—" In the moment of glory that he had never thought he would have in his life, he put his right forepaw on the human's side above its arm in a pose of victory, trying to look as what a noble dragon of great skill should look like (which he failed miserably at) with his ears and sensor slightly slated back and his head held up high. "—have brought down this mighty creature–"

Hiccup froze in mid-sentence as he felt a slight movement under his right paw. Then suddenly, the movement began to yank forward as if trying to push him off, which made Hiccup scramble back instantly in both surprise and fear.

The human… it's alive…

The black dragon knew it's a bad idea, but he couldn't help but to slowly shift his eyes towards the human's face, feeling of excitement turning into terror when he did.

Peeking through the curtain of black locks, partly shadowed because of his hair, are those very same lime-green eyes, almost luminescent, staring at him in a wide fashion, his pupil dilating. From there, the human stayed still, not moving as if he was still the thought-to-be-dead human just before. His chest is slightly heaving though, as if he had just finished a short marathon, probably breathing through his nose.

Hiccup gulps and took a more thorough look at the human.

Despite it had moved just a while ago, it seems that the human couldn't get out of the Rope-Trapper even if it wanted to. The human, now that Hiccup is realizing the possibility of the human actually hurting him, also have a few weapons on him though not reachable where his hands are positioned.

Okay… the human is trapped… he cannot move, therefore, he cannot hurt him despite the weapons on his persona… an easy kill…

Hiccup lets out a shuddering breath as he inches towards the human with slight fear and caution.

The so-called Night Fury continues to stare at him, still not moving.

Feeling a bit more confident (only a sliver more really), he carefully treads towards the human—his eyes wide, his ears and sensor propped up and his muscle tense. It almost felt like the night he stupidly decided to go and confront the Night Fury by himself…

Scrunching his face slightly, Hiccup then gently rolled the human over on his back, earning him a slight grunt from the human which is either in surprise or in pain—the black dragon doesn't know which. Not too long after, Hiccup place his right paw on the human's chest, pressurizing it in a way that shouldn't harm the other or prevent it from breathing. He then swung his leg over to the other's side, positioning himself to look as if he's pinning the other down. Exhaling with a shaky breath, he lifted his head and opens his mouth, his teeth in place, setting his body and his mind in ripping the human's throat.

And throughout the whole process of preparing himself, the other continues to stare at him with wide lime-green eyes—as if it's trying to penetrate his soul.

"I-I'm…" Hiccup first stammered, feeling his will slipping bit by bit the longer the other continues to stare at him. "I-I'm going kill you human…"

He said the declaration in a trembling tone, mostly trying to convince himself rather than the human below him.

"I-I'm going to take your carcass to my f-father."

Deep down inside Hiccup, he felt sicken at the thought. Dragging the dead human, the human that he killed, through the forest while it's still bleeding— he felt bile rise up from his stomach and through his throat at the imagery but he was able to shallow it down.

"I'm a Dragon…"

His testimony sounds weak, unsure, and hesitant.

"I'M A DRAGON!"

This time, he practically roar out his declaration—but to Hiccup's ears, it still sounds weak, unsure, and hesitant.

Looking down, he notices that the human is still staring at him widely with those seemingly glowing eyes of his.

Hiccup closes his eyes instantly so that he wouldn't have to see those nerve-wreaking eyes, pulling his head back with his teeth out and his mouth open, readying himself to make the final blow that would kill the human. At least the guy doesn't have to suffer—he'll be dead before he could register the pain. A quick bite on his throat (Hiccup does not look forward to see what the human taste like) and it will be over, simple as that. Quick and painless… right?

Hiccup made the mistake to look down at the human once again, registering the soulful eyes as if it was a slap on his face. His will to kill the human left completely when he looks into those expressive eyes—the emotionless, stoic monster he had first met on the cliff suddenly turned into a being capable of getting hurt and feeling fear.

Not wanting to believe it at first, Hiccup closes his eyes and try to gather up the will, a spark of bloodlust that dragons are supposed to have—anything. But all he felt is remorse, guilt, and shame.

He opens his eyes again to see that the creature had laid back its head, not staring at him anymore but he looks to be a lot more peaceful than before—like it's accepting its fate with a dignity and a nobility that Hiccup had only seen with the most respected dragons of their tribe, his father one of them.

Staring at the human, he felt his resolve crumble into nothing—his shoulder slump, his head down, and his eyes lowered.

"I did this."

He didn't realize that he had said that out loud; the phrase echoing in his mind, taunting him. He couldn't help but stumble back a little, fully comprehending what he was just about to do.

He was going to take someone's life. An action he had no right to make.

Never had he really killed someone before. Sure, he had to hunt fish and stuff but those don't really count unlike the intelligent being that is still under him.

With his paw still on the human's chest, Hiccup turns away from the Night Fury in an attempt to leave, wanting to escape, run, flee—just get away from this place; but something –a small voice in the back of his head maybe– stops him. In the corner of his eyes, he took a glance at the ropes that are currently binding the human.

A compelling thought appear in his mind, knowing very well that he'll probably regret it in the end.

Hiccup bends forward towards the other, his breath ruffling some of the human's hair away from his face. Hiccup's forest green-eyes stare at the smooth chin, deprive of hair that the black dragon finds unusual consider that many other humans seemed to pride themselves in the fur on their face. The dragon then raises his eyes from his chin up to the other's cheekbones, which is as furless as the rest of his face. Then from his cheekbones, he looks up at the human's eyes, which are still closed, as if he's only sleeping.

Hiccup huffs at the Night Fury's face through his nose, blowing back the other's hair once again to give him a clearer look of its face, before bending down closer to the other's chest.

In that instant, the human tensed, as if he's readying himself for the killing blow.

But instead of a killing blow, Hiccup uses his teeth to chew through the ropes which bind the human, cutting them within seconds. It wasn't long after the first cut till Hiccup began to chew through another line, severing that soon after. The black dragon knows that last rope he needs to cut will loosen all the others so he quickly went to work on that, chewing it as if it's some kind of rubber toy. It snaps like the last and the rest of the ropes sagged when it did.

But then, before he could bother to try to escape or leave, something grasps his throat, choking him slightly. He didn't even have the time to react when something on the ground had inwardly sweep him off his feet, gasping as he felt a knee dig into his chest and turn over on his back, pinning him to the ground.

For a moment, he didn't know what had just happened. Something is clutching his neck to keep him from getting up and he found his fore legs pinned by something rather boney. He didn't realize what had happened to him until he saw those very same lime-green eyes glaring at him with rage and fury—like his name had referred.

The human's eyebrows (so they called them, dragon doesn't have such things) were deeply furrowed and his mouth pulled back in a sneer, his white teeth clenching and his jaw tense. Most of his hair fell from his shoulder as the hung down in a way that partly cover his face, the hair almost long enough to brush his chest. His pupils are dilated and Hiccup could see speck of bloodlust in them.

A wave of fear washed over Hiccup's body, his frame now slightly shaking, as he notice the small, hunting knife raised above the human's head, aimed towards either his heart or his throat.

His eyes widen in terror, his breath turning ragged and panicked but he couldn't move. He couldn't even scream for help or just scream in general.

He's completely at the other's mercy and no amount of god or deity would help him.

All in that while, Hiccup could only stare at the lime-green eyes that the human have, taking in its structure, its color, its shape and its emotions. The human did the same—just stare at his eyes. That's all where he had look since the human had pinned him, which unnerves Hiccup slightly but it's not like he could complain about it.

After a few more seconds of staring, the human seemed to have made a decision; his eyes narrowing, his muscle tightening and tensing to the point that Hiccup could see the veins in his arms and the knife drawn back further to make the final blow that was sure to kill him.

Hiccup shuts his eyes and cringes back, not having the courage to see his own death, holding his breath as he waits for the pain—or if the other decided to give him a quick death, then for the blissful blackness. He heard a war-cry being made by the human, his voice deep and strangely soothing, and his ears couldn't help but twitch at the sound. It wasn't long after till he felt a slap of wind on his face indicating that the other's arm is coming towards him—mostly like for his throat.

But instead of the gushing sound of flesh being ripped and cut through (Hiccup inwardly shivers at that rather gruesome imagery he came up with), he heard the ground next to him being slice through.

It was silence after that. The only thing he could hear is his breathing intermingling with another's, the rush of blood going through his head and the quiet chirp of a bird in the distance.

He's still pinned of course but there has yet to be any pain. Any smell of blood. And… he's still… alive? Still breathing?

Hiccup dared himself to open his eyes once again, looking back up at the human who surprisingly didn't have the knife raised at him. He flickers his eyes to the side where he heard the sound of the earth being sliced through, seeing the knife now thoroughly embedded into the ground like a warning of some kind, before looking back up at the human again, staring at its eyes once more. Except for the pure rage and fury that Hiccup had expected to see, he saw that the human now looks more frustrated—irritated really. There is glint of exasperation on his facial feature but before Hiccup could ask or question about it (not like the human could understand him anyway), the one called _The Night Fury_ jumps off him with the grace of a cat and ran off over the bushes and through the trees, disappearing deeper into the forest as the fog soon cover him along with the foliage.

Hiccup took a moment to reassess what just happen, rolling over to his stomach as he slowly got up on his wobbly legs, watching the Night Fury disappear like some kind of apparition or ghost.

That just did not happen. The thought-to-be ruthless Night Fury did not just let him go like that… but it did… didn't it?

Hiccup counts backward from ten to make sure that he's mentally stable. When he had finished, he wasn't so convinced at the stability of his mentality so he started to count backward from twenty instead. After a little episode where he argues with himself about whether what just happened wasn't because that he's going crazy, he began to do a mental checklist to see whether all body parts and functional organs are present.

Legs. Check.

Torso. Check.

Tail. Check.

Wings. Check (not counting his left tail wing).

Neck. Check.

Head. Check.

Ears.

Hiccup gave them a wiggle.

Check.

Eyes. Check.

Hiccup wasn't sure how to check whether all his organs were here, so he assumed that since there are no cuts in his body that would be deep enough to reach in and take his organs, that all his organs are present.

Let's see…

He could hear, so that's good.

He could see.

Smell.

Taste.

Touch.

And he's breathing… so he have to be alive…

…he's alive.

_Alive._

Dazed, Hiccup began to stumble back towards the den, not believing what he had just went through in just a few short hours.

Then, his eyes roll to the back of his head and his body drop down to the ground in a dead faint.

* * *

As Hiccup hobbles through the tunnel back into the den, he felt exhausted, sore, spent—all rolled up in a nice package.

He never wanted to experience something like that again. In fact, he wanted to forget about the whole thing and live his life as the tribe's disaster—the tribe's idiot… wow, what a lose-lose situation.

As he came closer to the other end of the tunnel, he saw a dim light. It's night time as of right now so if there is light at the other end of the tunnel… that means his father is home…

Hiccup refrains from groaning, not wanting to deal with his dad so soon but thinking back all that has happened to him from the pass hours or so, he knew that a talk is coming up. No, it's not that his father needs to talk to him—Hiccup needs to talk to his father. About something that either his dad would be relieved of or disappointed of.

Taking a deep breath, he staggers towards the den's entrance and pop his head in first, seeing that his father is laying down just staring at the fire of burning twigs, grass, and hay that is made to simply light up the den considering that his dad couldn't see in the dark like him, seemingly waiting for something or someone.

Hiccup sincerely hopes that it wasn't him. Sure, he said that he's going to have to talk to his dad but maybe, he could put that off for a day or so—he means, it is pretty late… or maybe a week… a few months…

The black dragon tiptoed towards his crater –the makeshift elevated hole of dirt, ashes and rocks that is supposed to be his bed– in hopes that his father wouldn't sense or know that he's here.

"Hiccup."

So much for that hope.

The fledgling turns towards his father, seeing that his father is also turned towards him, standing up as he then walks over to the black dragon. Oh, this can't be good.

Hiccup didn't think he would have to face his father so soon. And he wanted to put the conversation he was thinking of talking about on a later date really but it's better to get it over now than regret it later.

"Uh… I have to talk to you, Dad." Hiccup mumbled nervously, looking at the floor and back at his father, who nodded his head with a strange business-like look that certainly worries Hiccup. His father _never_ gives him the business-look. It always have been disappointment, exasperation or anger.

"I need to speak with you too, son." Stoick replied, earning a wide-eye look from Hiccup. His father… needs to _speak_ to him? Oh, that's not good. What did he do wrong this time? He swears that all he did is put a bit of damage to the pillar grounds and unintentionally let the captured humans go but that's all he did!

Both of them began to stare at each other in the eye, as if waiting for the other to say what they need to say. After a few seconds of silence, they both assumed that the other wasn't going to talk and both tried to take the initiative themself.

"I've decided I don't want to fight dragons" "I think it's time you learned to fight humans." Both of the dragons confess simultaneously, the mixture of words sounding like garble in their ears. Both blinks in confusion when they realize that they have both spoken in unison and a short pause came in between the two.

"What?" Both of them ask the other, shutting their mouths as they realized once again that they spoke at the same time.

Stoick clear his throat, making a coughing-like sound. "Uh, you go first."

"No, no. You go first." Hiccup insisted soon after, slightly using his head to gesture his father to go on in an awkwardly fashion. Might as well hear what his father has to say first before dropping the bomb.

Stoick nods, accepting the offer, reverting back to the strict and business-like facade he had before things got somewhat uncomfortable. It was never easy talking to his son since Valhallarama had died. There are even times when he couldn't help but feel awkward whenever he and his son did have a conversation.

"Alright—you get your wish." Stoick recognize the confuse expression on his son's face, not knowing what the Self-Flamer is talking about. Taking a deep breath, Stoick began to clarify. He can't believe he's going to allow this—no matter the fact that Gobber has a point. "Human training. You start in the morning." The tribe leader punctuates.

It took a few seconds for Hiccup to actually process what his father said, his mind temporary going into a short shock before quickly retaliating on what his dad had said. Wait, wait, wait, wait—_what_?

"Oh man, I should've gone first." Hiccup told his father, seeing the puzzled expression on the Self-Flamer, who is obviously questioning on what Hiccup is talking about.

Well, this is unusual. Hiccup usually would be jumping up and down in joy once he heard the news. Stoick was anticipating it—expecting it. He didn't blame his son for being shocked (if it wasn't for Gobber, he wouldn't even be considering it), but there is no reason for him to become more awkward or uncomfortable.

"Because I was thinking—" Stoick avoids trying to grimace at that phrase. He acknowledge that Hiccup is very intelligent compared to the other dragons at his age (and some of the older dragons too) but it does not do well when the fledgling thinks too much. "—you know, we have a surplus of human-fight Dragons. But do we have enough _herb-picking_ Dragons? Or _small den repairing_ Dragons—"

Stoick decided to stop listening to his son from there consider that all he's saying is practically gibberish at this point and grab an object from the side.

"You'll need this." Stoick declared as he dumps the object on top of Hiccup's head, slightly earning him a squeak from the fledgling out of surprise.

What the tribe leader had given to Hiccup is a human horned-hat, pointed, sharp and slightly small for Hiccup's head.

The Self-Flamer gave a critical eye down at Hiccup, making the black dragon slightly squirm at the heated stare, noting on how the hat looks rather ridiculous on Hiccup. It's obvious that his son isn't going to grow any horns in any time of his life and Stoick has been trying to make his son look at least a bit more frightening rather than letting Hiccup stay as an 'overgrown puppy' (Gobber's words, not his).

"Maybe we should think about gluing horns on your head."

"No!" Hiccup refute, a bit horrified at the thought. Sure, he's not considered handsome to any dragoness if he doesn't have any horns but there's no need to actually _glue_ horns on him!

Stoick gave him a skeptic look.

"Don't worry, they horns can be as black as the rest of yer body."

"N-No dad, that's not it." Hiccup tries to explain, wondering slightly how the conversation turns towards this. He knows very well that his dad was a bit disappointed when he came out to be a dragon with no spikes or horns (which Self-Flamers usually have a lot; and are very proud of it too) but it's not like he can help it. He's born that way.

"Well, you're going to need them once you get into the Kill-Ring. Only a couple of humans have ever really seen you but you won't be able to use the shadows to your advantage since it's going to be light out so some horns will at least frighten the humans a little—"

"Dad, I don't wanna fight humans." Hiccup abruptly said in Stoick's mid-speech, wincing slightly at how his voice seemed to be louder than his father's.

The Self-Flamer blinked owlishly at him though, looking as if he's processing what Hiccup said, before loudly chuckling as if he thought what the fledgling had said is a joke.

"Oh come on, yes you do!" Stoick sounds sure and positive about it—he means, Hiccup has been running out of the safety of his den and into the battle between humans and dragons just to prove that he could. There is no way his son would actually change his mind about something like this.

Hiccup felt sheepish at what his father said; considering that it would be true if only several hours ago.

"Rephrase: I _can't_ kill humans." Hiccup tried again, though he doubts that it would deter Stoick from forcing him to go through Human Training.

"But you will kill dragons!"

"No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't." Hiccup refuted once again, seeing the humor in Stoick's eyes from Hiccup's 'joke' disappear into a more serious glint. Back to business once more.

"It's time, Hiccup—"

"Can you not hear me?"

"This is serious, son." Hiccup couldn't help but automatically shut his mouth when he heard his father use his leader/lecture tone. Like every other dragon in the tribe, it also had an effect on him that warns him to shut his mouth and listen. Also, seeing his father's eyes narrowing and his face slightly contorting to an annoyed expression, indicates well enough that his input would probably not be need in this segment.

"When you carry the internal flame insider your body—" Great, his father is giving him the internal flame speech. The internal flame is what keeps a dragon's body warm and what lights the fire through their mouth. It's the ultimate weapon for any dragon (which Hiccup cannot use, slightly question why he's having this speech because so). "—you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us—" The Self-Flamer uses his wings to straighten Hiccup's slumping form up. "—talk like us—" Stoick then uses his right-wing to lift Hiccup's head up high. "—you think like us." Stoick then pointed towards his cranium to emphasis his point, looking up and down at Hiccup with a slight frown.

"No more of…" The tribe leader waves his wing up and down at Hiccup. "This."

"You just gesture to all of me." Hiccup deadpanned slightly, having the urge to roll his eyes but stop when he saw his father staring at him in a strict manner that made the other uncomfortable.

"Deal?" His father questioned and Hiccup knows that once he accepts this deal, he would have to go through with it. Deals are not particularly like promises but familiar in an aspect on importance. Deals are probably a manlier version of promises.

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided…"

"Deal, Hiccup?"

This time, he had said his name. And his tone is a lot more firm, as if he doesn't have a choice in this (he probably doesn't considering how Stoick is so convinced that Hiccup belongs in Human Training).

Knowing that prolonging his answer would just make things worse for him, Hiccup sighs in defeat at last.

"Deal…" He grumbled in resentment.

He had just escaped from death just several hours ago—now, he's going to face it once again tomorrow.

Looking rather content and pleased, Stoick then began to stride towards the entrance, apparently leaving judging by how his father had passed his bed.

"I'll be leaving for an expedition." The Self-Flamer informed over his shoulder. "I'll be back." Stoick falter for a moment. "Probably."

Hiccup could only nod at his dad's own version of a goodbye (which is either for forever or for a little while), watching as his father would leave with the dignity of a leader— his head up high with the right expression that would get people to follow him—despite what they were just talking about a few minutes ago. As if it never happened and this was just like all the other times his father would leave him alone in the den to go out and find the human's civilization.

"And I'll be here." Hiccup calls out in his own version of saying goodbye, watching with a slightly dejected expression as his father rounded to the right of the entrance towards the Rock Pillars and to the shore where the dragons usually meets when they're going on an expedition.

He's definitely going to die within seconds after entering the Kill Ring. He's probably going to get killed before they even let the first human out of its cage! Ever since he threw down the Night Fury, his chances for surviving are somehow dwindling into negative numbers.

"Probably." Hiccup soon after mumbled—since he also can't make any promises of actually being alive when his father comes back home(his father will end up coming back anyway—more or less okay. He's too stubborn to die).

When the fledgling is sure that his father is long gone away from the den, thoughts of fleeing to the south and changing his name made a sudden appeal to him.

* * *

Me: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH I FINISHED! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THIS HAD TAKEN ME? Well, I'm sure you guys do as well consider you have been doing more of the waiting than me. But seriously, 39 pages of this chapter (on Microsoft Word) is too much. I need to dwindle down my habit of writing too much.

You guys better be happy since this is a long chapter.

Now, enjoy (blah blah blah, I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes and I'll get right to it) while I'll sleep my much deserved sleep.


End file.
